Wayward Plans
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Collection. 1. Heart - Heart Shaped: She was so loved, but it was nearly impossible to get her attention so he thought giving her a gift would. ItaYoru. Naruto/Bleach x-over. non-massacre.


**Title:** Heart Shaped

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Naruto and Bleach

**Pairing:** Uchiha, Itachi and Shihoin, Yoruichi

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** She was so loved, but it was nearly impossible to get her attention so he thought giving her a gift would.

**Word Count:** 1,813

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Haruno, Sakura snorted as she trailed behind the powerful Uchiha heir. Who would believe that he'd actually dragged her out of bed on her one day of in _weeks,_ simply so she'd go shopping with him? Needless to say, she'd been really grumpy with him until he'd told her in that quite matter-of-fact tone of his that was to get Shihoin, Yoruichi's attention. Then she lightened up.

Yoruichi was nearly unmatchable in every way. She was also a good friend of the rosette's, which was probably why Itachi had bothered her and the fact that she was his little brother's teammate probably helped as well. Yoruichi is a shinigami who chose to be in Konoha of her own accord, a reason that Sakura could never get out of the cat-like female. It was understandable that she'd catch even Itachi's attention. Because according to Naruto, she had an even larger fan club than the young Haruno. When Naruto told her this, she stared at him like he'd grown two heads, not because she didn't think it was possible, but because he'd just basically said that _she_ had a fan club, quiet the disturbing notion.

Either way, she still found herself shopping with Uchiha, Itachi to find a gift that will capture the Queen of the Flash-step's attention. Boy isn't this going to be a task.

Then something caught her eye, a necklace. A very pretty golden heart-shaped locket on a nice gold chain. Yoruichi had been eyeing it for weeks, but didn't have the money to by the expensive piece of jewelry. Immediately she tugged on Itachi's sleeve, leading him in the direction of the jewelry store.

When Itachi saw where she was taking them, he raised an eyebrow "Is that a bit clichéd, Haruno? Wouldn't she rather something useful, like weapons and such?"

Sakura glanced back at him, "If you knew what you wanted to get her, then you shouldn't have bothered me."

He blinked, "But I didn't."

"Okay then. Yoruichi has been eyeing this specific necklace for weeks." Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the store clerk oggling Itachi like a love sick puppy. Good luck to Itachi's patience on this one.

His eyebrow went up once more. "A golden locket?"

A nod. "The only cliché she'll ever go for."

"Then why hasn't she bought it herself?"

"She doesn't have enough money for it"

He nodded curtly. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem." And the pinkette was out the door on her way home already planning a nice long hot shower and an equally nap afterwards. Helping the Uchiha through the fan girl clerk problem was the last thing on her mind.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Itachi made his way to the woman behind the counter after Haruno had made her exit. One glance told him that she was another fan girl. Great, wouldn't this be splendid. Right, just get Yoruichi her gift and get out. That's what he came for, and it's not as if he can kill the young civilian woman, Hokage-sama wouldn't be too happy with him for doing so. That didn't change the fact that he really didn't want to be resigned to her oggling him the whole time.

"I would like a necklace please." She sighed, as if he'd just said something sweet to her. Fan girls. Then she snapped to moving to where he'd been earlier.

"Which one?" He pointed out the expensive heart-shaped locket and she paused for a moment, looking crestfallen. Just hurry up already. "For a girlfriend?" He nodded, soon-to-be at any rate. She opened the glass door and carefully pulled the necklace out, "Then she is very lucky." It took him a second to realize that she actually meant it, no ill will or hidden agenda was included as far as he could detect. So she wasn't that large of a fan girl after all. That makes things all the easier. She placed it in a small, dark blue, satin-covered box and he paid for it. Haruno was right, it really did cost a lot, thankfully he had been prepared for an expensive gift.

He nodded when she wished him a good day and then he tucked it away in his pocket as he made his way to Yoruichi's home.

It took no time to get there, but he was careful to check if she was home, when he found she was not, he cautiously found his way around all of her complex traps to get to a counter in her kitchen where she was sure to see the small gift. Setting it down he searched for a writing utensil and paper of some sort. After finding both, he scribbled down a note and exited the way he'd entered.

If all went well, she'd find him within a week.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Yoruichi had been dragged out for the day by Anko, a close friend of hers. The two had caused quiet the amount of mischief and simply remembering it placed a grin on the dark-skinned woman's face. Anko was always someone to be around, no matter one's mood, she was too cheerfully mischievous not to grin and laugh around her.

But while the two had been about, she'd caught Itachi out of the corner of her eye as well as Sakura beside him. It seemed that whenever she saw the Uchiha he was always in the young medic's company. Yet oddly enough, no matter how many times she'd asked, Sakura had always denied that they were going out, she'd even go so far as to say they were only friends at most. Tch, yeah right. If that's the case, then way is she around Itachi so much? In fact, she's always around Uchihas. One is her teammate, she goes to Uchiha events, she has to be Itachi's girlfriend, there's simply no other explanation, no matter how much the purple-haired female doesn't like said fact. Besides, why else would grumpy Sakura who turned down everyone's invitation to be out today go out with Itachi and no one else?

At the moment, she was on her way home. What worried her was that there hadn't been any Hollow threats in a good long while. Not since she'd first arrived a good year ago. They were well overdo for some type of attack, even if it was a minor one.

Her spiritual cell phone suddenly started beeping, as if her thoughts had called forth alert. It took her less then a second of her phone going off to sense the Hollow. It was in the direction of the Uchiha compound. She changed direction and flash stepped as quickly as she could. Shinobi aren't Shinigami for a reason, they aren't supposed to take down Hollows. When a Shinobi destroys a Hollow, they disappear completely, but when a Shinigami destroys a Hollow their spiritual pressure is put to good use in Soul Society.

She couldn't get there quick enough, at least it didn't feel like it. When she did, the Hollow had already decimated two houses, but none were injured as far as she could see. There were three in all. They must have banded together thinking they would get more out of it. Just quicker deaths is all they'd be given though, she'd make sure of that.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi. That was definitely Itachi. She only glanced at him though, she needed to focus.

"Get everyone away from them. I'll handle it from there." Itachi gazed at her intently before moving to fulfill her request. She was thankful, but she was probably going to be questioned later. That was alright though, because he could see them in fact, they all could. Perhaps it was their bloodline limit; she'd worry about that later though. It was time to focus on these low-level nuisances. She pulled three kunai from the ground and quickly enveloped all three in reiatsu. Then banishing all repercussions, She flash stepped forward, throwing each kunai so that when it hit, the reiatsu would burst out in two opposite directions on contact, cutting them in half. And that is exactly what all three did, they embedded themselves deep, earning some kind of cry from the three and then they burst, destroying the Hollow and as the Hollows disappeared particle by particle, the sound of a metallic thud rang out in chorus as the kunai hit the dirt road.

She skidded to a halt scanning they area with cat-like eyes and kept all of her other senses alert for another potential attack.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Nothing.

All she could her was the sound of her own breathing and heart beat as well as the sound of the Uchiha's bustling about to assess the damage the large dark colored creatures had caused.

Slowly, still cautious and alert, the seemingly young woman straightened to her full height.

And again Itachi was beside her. "What were they?"

She eyed him for a moment and in the back of her mind registered that Sakura was nowhere near here. Odd, one would think she would be, surely Sakura heard the commotion and would want to make sure her boyfriend was alright at the very least. But she wasn't. "Hollows"

He paused. "They've been in Konoha before." It wasn't a question.

She nodded. "They have, that's why I'm here."

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Afterwards, Itachi had stated that he would see her home, and had asked her question after question until he was satisfied with all the knowledge she had given him. By then though, they had reached her home. Itachi didn't linger though; he simply bid his farewell and was gone, like he had honestly just disappeared without a trace.

So sighing softly to herself, she made her way into her home and headed straight to the bathroom for a shower. Then with a grumbling stomach had decided to grab a snack before bed. Imagine her surprise when she found a small jewelry box along with a note slid partially underneath it. Well, the adage is 'curiosity killed the cat'. She plucked the note out from underneath to see who'd actually gotten through her security just to leave her a gift.

_Sakura said you'd like it, was she right?_

And then it was signed with Uchiha crest. Sakura said she'd like it? Then could it possibly be…? With drawn eyebrows, she picked up the box and opened it to find the necklace she'd had her eye on for some time now.


End file.
